1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to fluid containers. More specifically, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for a fluid container having a permanently attached collapsible tube exhibiting a bellows-like construction in combination with an external molded channel for nesting the collapsible tube in a retracted lateral position, the container for use in inserting fluids into a fill port that is obstructed or otherwise not conveniently accessible.
2. Background Art
Fluid containers have long been known and used for containing fluids for many different uses and applications. One common application for these containers is for containing replacement fluids for engines such as, for example, oil, transmission fluid, brake fluid and the like. Many of these fluid containers are designed and configured for pouring the replacement fluid into the appropriate fluid reservoir with a minimum of spillage of the fluid. An example of this design is exhibited by a plastic container used for containing replacement engine oil. The main body of this fluid container is characterized by a tapering down of the main body into a narrow vertical neck where the neck terminates in a threaded spout for receiving a mating threaded cap.
In this design, the main body of the fluid container is typically grasped with the hand and the narrow neck and spout are directed to the opening of the fluid reservoir. This approach is effective when the fluid reservoir fill port is unobstructed so that the terminal end or lip of the container spout can be positioned in close proximity to the fill port. A problem arises when the fill port of the fluid reservoir is obstructed, i.e., for example, when the fill port is surrounded by other engine components and accessories, tubing, electrical wiring and the like. In particular, these other engine components, accessories, tubes, wires and the like may be positioned at the same level or above the level of the fluid reservoir fill port.
Under these obstructed conditions, the terminal end or lip of the container spout must necessarily be positioned above the engine fill port when the threaded cap of the fluid container is removed. Thus, the obstruction results in the terminal end or lip of the container spout not being directly at the fill port but being elevated above the fill port. Consequently, pouring of the fluid without spillage is complicated by (a) the distance from, i.e., above, the fill port, and (b) the mechanics of the liquid being poured, particularly high viscosity fluids. Fluid containers typically have only a single opening or outlet. Thus, when the fluid is poured out, the void caused by the displaced fluid must be replaced by air. Thus, when the fluid is exiting the container spout, air is simultaneously entering the container spout. Consequently, the exiting fluid pulses as the air enters the fluid container to displace the exiting fluid volume. As a result, the flow path of the fluid becomes unpredictable and spillage is more likely to occur.
Another problem exists with conventional fluid containers such as those employing the container design characterized by the narrow neck and spout extending above the main body thereof. Because of their design, these conventional fluid containers cannot be conveniently or easily stacked on store shelves or in shipping cartons. Consequently, available shelf space is wasted since a second fluid container of this design cannot conveniently be stacked above a first fluid container of the same type.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a fluid container comprised of plastic or other suitable material for use in containing a variety of fluids or other pourable materials. The fluid container includes a top opening having a permanently attached collapsible tube with a bellows-like flexible construction which can be manually extended or retracted, in combination with either (1) an external top molded channel for receiving the collapsible tube when in a retracted lateral position, or (2) a molded pocket formed within the bottom surface of a housing of a first fluid container for receiving a collapsible tube when in a retracted lateral position and molded to the top surface of a housing of a second fluid container positioned beneath the first fluid container, wherein both designs facilitate the vertical stacking of the housings of the fluid containers.